Intentional Misleadings
by Bishonen no Hime
Summary: After a fumbled mission Alucard uses unorthodox means to rattle his composed Master. Anime-set, not really AxI but there is another more obvious pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing in anyway and I'm not making any money off of this fic. (I wish I were)

Intentional Misleadings

The mission was ruined. One bumbling new recruit who felt the need to try and show off had ruined a perfectly set up extermination. The imbecile had not only alerted the vampire to their presence but also the majority of the surrounding buildings when his grenade had exploded in his hand. The entire squad was injured, six of them seriously and the idiot himself was a charred corpse in the middle of a historic hall. Integra leaned against her Rolls and attempted to relieve the headache pounding behind her eyes by massaging her temples. Not only would she have to deal with the dead man's family, but also the probability that her organization would be the one billed for the damages to the historic building. She slid her fingers out from underneath her glasses when she felt Alucard form by the trunk of the car.

"Well?" She asked him, not taking her eyes off the cleanup occurring in the damaged building.

"There is no sign of the vampire anywhere within the vicinity. It must have been a real vampire for it to have escaped so quickly and cleanly." Integra could here his delight at the idea, but it was also threaded with disappointment that he did not get a chance to fight it.

"Damn it!" Integra's fist met the roof of her car, actually denting it slightly. Alucard watched with an amused grin as his Master fumed. "We had a real one within our grasp, finally something other than a Freak and that idiot had to go and blow himself up!"

"For what it's worth, there's not much left of him." Alucard watched his Master's expression closely.

"Of course there isn't!" Integra's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, the corners of her lips twitched slightly as her anger boiled beneath the surface. "The man was holding a grenade that discharged not only blessed sliver shrapnel but a concentration of UV rays intense enough to permanently char stainless steal!" Integra's tirade was interrupted when Walter came up to her side,

"Sir?" Integra turned to where Walter who stood patiently with a gentle smile, his eyes briefly flitting to the damaged roof of her car before coming back to meet her gaze.

"Miss Victoria reported a malfunction with her weaponry, if it's alright I was going to go check it." Walter's passion for weaponry and his dedication to seeing that that which he designed was working perfectly never ceased to amaze Integra. She nodded to him as she acquiesced,

"Of course Walter, go." Integra watched him walk to the transport where Seras was giving her cannon odd looks as she checked different parts of it. The woman allowed herself a sigh as she turned back to face the building. "The Round Table is going to rip me a new one over this."

"They're always over-zealous in judging you when they've never been in these situations themselves." Alucard came to stand beside her; Integra hid a shiver in response the drop in air temperature.

"Regardless, that won't stop them from trying to take my organization from me." She informed him as she searched the pockets of her jacket for a cigar and her lighter.

"Again." Alucard added cheekily.

"Yes, again." Integra allowed herself a small smile at the thought. _'If those bastards want a fight then I'll give them a fight.' _The knight thought to herself as she lit her cigar and she closed the lighter with a practiced flick of her wrist.

"I'm going to head back to the manor. God knows I'm going to have to fill out at least three hours of paperwork because of this." She gestured with her hand to the pandemonium going on in front of them. Glancing back around Integra asked, "Where did Walter and Seras go?"

If Integra had been looking at Alucard she would have seen his grin increase to a disturbing level. "I believe," he began innocently, "that he and Seras took her weapon inside the transport. "Probably to look at it under better light." Alucard watched interestedly as his Master's lips thinned into a frown around the rolled tobacco leaves of her cigar and she started to make her way to the closed transport. He slowly followed her same path, giving her time as she pulled one of the doors at the back of the truck open saying,

"Walter, I-" Her sentence came to a complete stop and Alucard watched maliciously as shock overcame her usually stoic features and two voices stuttered from inside.

"S-Sir, we-" "Integra, let me-"she interrupted them when she slammed the door back shut with a thundering of steal. Alucard leaned against the side of the vehicle and watched as Integra let her forehead hit the cool steel. Of course he knew what was going on in the truck, but Alucard wasn't one to pass up a chance to rattle his detached Master. She had gotten accustomed to his antics so he had to resort to outside sources to throw the young woman. Noticing that something looked out of place Alucard looked at her over the rims of his glasses to reaffirm his suspicion and laughed boisterously at his discovery.

"Is the Iron Maiden blushing?" His laugh coupled with his loudly posed question drew the attention of several onlookers, though none dared to comment. Integra didn't respond, she merely lifted her head with any traces of a blush gone and she moved away from the transport towards her car. They both ignored what sounded like scrambling inside the truck as Integra hastily retreated from the vehicle with Alucard close on her heels, tormenting her as they went.

"What did you see? Surely the mere sight of an elderly man checking out a young girl's equipment couldn't shake the Iron Maiden." Alucard chuckled darkly at his witty play of words but Integra still didn't comment as she grabbed the handle of her car door and pulled it open. Alucard leaned over the opening as Integra sat down heavily in the driver's seat of the car, the material of her suit whispering over the dark leather of the interior. "What sight so imprinted itself on your mind that it had you so flustered?"

At that moment Walter erupted from the transport, his usually impeccable clothing mused in an obvious hurry to get them on. His hair was loose about his shoulders and it swung widely as he craned his head around looking for Integra. Seras stepped out a moment later buttoning up her shirt and with her skirt on backwards. Integra made it a point to not look back at them even when Walter called out to her and started to make his way over.

"Which one, the fact that Seras has a birthmark on her right butt cheek or that Walter has a tattoo on the inside of his left thigh?"

AN: Don't ask me what Walter's tattoo is because I have no idea. The inspiration for this? Nothing particular, just day dreaming.


End file.
